


In Search of a Threesome

by Caius



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Dubiously Consensual Groping, Exhibitionism, Facials, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 22:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2598530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/pseuds/Caius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Ultra Magnus finds Rodimus on his desk. With Drift. He is not sure if want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Search of a Threesome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prowlish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prowlish/gifts).



> [Prowlish](http://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyrie_fe/pseuds/prowlish) asked for "Drift and Roddy trying to get Magnus to join them in a naughty adventure" on my [NC-17 Comment Fic Prompt Request](http://caiusmajor.dreamwidth.org/146862.html#comments) post. Jumped up on list by virtue of being the thing I was thinking about during class today.

Finding the Captain of the Lost Light on his desk was not, at this point in Magnus' career, a surprise. 

The only surprising thing was what, or rather who, was kneeling between Rodimus' (enticingly spread) legs. 

Drift. 

"I'll be going, then," Magnus said. The Captain and third-in-command were interfacing, they should be given privacy. 

"Magnuuuus!" It was a moan, more than a command, but Magnus nonetheless closed the door behind him, rather than in front of him. "Drift's just--getting me ready for you." Rodimus beamed at Magnus, as if this were something to be proud of. One hand reached down to pet Drift's finials, drawing Magnus' attention to the action between his legs. 

Magnus averted his optics. Despite the warnings that hovered over Drift's form, the form itself was -- well. He was shaped quite a bit like Rodimus, and that was a form for which Magnus had demonstrated a troublesome weakness. 

(And his aft was right there, too, legs spread and valve open and dripping, just from licking Rodimus' valve.)

Rodimus. Yes. Magnus looked back up at his Captain, a quiver of discomfort passing through his processor as he observed Rodimus' reactions. 

(Rodimus was always so responsive, moaning and encouraging and demanding and wriggling and--grabbing Drift's helm and looking directly into Magnus' optics.)

"He has me so open and wet for you, Magnus, please!" Rodimus' arched, overloading on Drift's face. 

Drift just let it happen, moaning into Rodimus' valve and making no attempt to avoid the-- _mess_.

(At least the mess was mostly on Drift this time, and not on Magnus' desk.)

And then Drift went right back to work with the -- Magnus had a cleaning cloth in his hand before he could even think. "Drift," he said, and the bot made no attempt to resist, just _smiled_ at him as he gently pulled Drift's face back so he could wipe off the transfluid that had landed all over his head. 

He didn't even notice how triumphant Rodimus was until Drift's face was clean and he had time to notice that Drift was leaning into his touch, practically purring as he worked over those fiddly little finials (they trapped filth almost as bad as the Magnus armor did, if he wasn't careful). 

"He really likes it when you touch those," Rodimus was saying, and Magnus looked upward. Rodimus was (dripping and it was a testament to how distracting Rodimus could be that Magnus wasn't complaining about his desk right now) perched on the edge of the desk, beaming at them and shamelessly working his own valve. 

Rodimus caught Magnus' glance, and those clever, dirty little fingers spread his valve wide open. "You want in?" Rodimus licked his lips -- glancing down, Magnus noticed Drift was also watching with rapt attention. "Or if you want...you could have Drift, first. I don't mind waiting if I get a show."

"Rodimus!" Magnus' enforcer programming stalled, unable to cope with so many incorrect and inappropriate implications in one statement from his Captain. "I don't -- it's Drift -- Drift must express his consent for himself." He didn't think that was quite the point he was going for, but it was the clearest legal principle he could find. Even a Decepticon -- even a current Decepticon -- must give explicit consent for sexual activities. 

"I consent," Drift said, and how had his lips gotten that close to Magnus' fingers, and why did it feel so good?

"See?" Rodimus said, triumphantly. "He's wanted you ever since I told you how big you were." 

There was a hand between Magnus' legs. Magnus wasn't sure he wanted to know whose hand it was. 

He looked down anyway. Rodimus. And next to it, Drift's lips, gently playing over Magnus' fingers and then the mouth that had been on Rodimus' valve was wrapping around _two_ of Magnus' fingers and why was Magnus not taking his hand away, again?

Rodimus certainly was not. "Show him," he said, his fingers still playing over Magnus' spike cover. It would have been so, so easy just to take that as an order. 

But it would be a lie. Rodimus could not legally order that. If Magnus opened his cover it would be because he wanted to, because he wanted Rodimus' hand, Drift's mouth, probably both valves before they were done with him. 

He took Rodimus' wrist in his hand, and removed the hand from his panel. He took the other hand out of Drift's mouth. 

Drift's face fell. Rodimus put his free hand to Drift's lips (still covered in Rodimus' own fluids), and waited, silent for once; the whole room waiting except for the soft sounds of Drift cleaning Roddy's hand.

As arguments went, it was extremely persuasive. 

"Yes," said Magnus, of his own free will. He released his spike.


End file.
